Talven jälkeen koittaa kevät
by Bambuutin
Summary: Ivan tapaa vuosien välttelyn jälkeen vanhan parinsa poliisista, miten he reagoivat tähän. Okei tämä onmun ensimmäinen julkaisema tarina ja toivon että ette ole liian julmia minulle.Rakentavat kommentit ovat toivottuja!


Oli ilta ja Ivan käveli puistossa, hän ei halunnut mennä takaisin, sinne missä kukaan ei häntä odottanut, missä kukaan ei häntä kaivannut. Tai eihän häntä kaivattu missään, oli hän sitten lomalla, niin kuin nyt, tai kotona yksin. Mutta miksi kukaan häntä kaipaisikaan? Olihan hän ampunut pariaan, vaikka se olikin ollut vahinko, poliisissa häntä pidettiin syyllisenä, tai ainakin niin hänestä tuntui. Se oli ollut panttivanki tilanne ja ryöstäjä oli yrittänyt saada aseen hänen kädestään, ase oli lauennut ja luoti oli osunut hänen pariinsa, noin viisi senttiä sydämen yläpuolelle. Hänen parinsa oli ollut tajuttomana pari päivää, Ivan oli itkenyt itsensä uneen sinä yönä, ja parina seuraavanakin. Kun hänelle oli ilmoitettu että hänen parinsa oli koomassa, hän oli hakenut siirtoa. Ennen lähtöään hän oli kyllä mennyt tapaamaan pariaan sairaalaan, useita kertoja, mutta tämän ystävät olivat aina käännyttäneet Ivanin pois. Hän ei ollut nähnyt entistä pariaan - kuinka kauan siitä nyt olikaan – kahteen vuoteen. Kaikki syyttivät häntä tapahtuneesta, helvetti hän itsekin syytti itseään. Ivan kaipasi toimintaa, mutta hän ei aloittaisi kenttä tehtäviä, ei ennen kuin hänelle annettaisiin anteeksi - ei ennen kuin hän antaisi itselleen anteeksi. Hän katseli sairaalaa puiston reunalta, se oli ollut se sairaala jossa hänen parinsa oli maannut tajuttomana useita viikkoja ennen kuin oli herännyt. Niin hänen parinsa oli herännyt noin kolmen ja puolen viikon jälkeen tapahtuneesta. Ivan ei ollut mennyt tapaamaan pariaan, eikä hän ollut yrittänyt ottaa yhteyttä pariinsa. Hänen hengityksensä huurusi alkukevään koleassa illassa, hän laittoi kätensä pitkän villakangastakkinsa taskuihin. Oli aika palata hotellille, Ivan kääntyi ympäri ja näki kuinka vaaleahiuksinen mies seisoi jonkin matkan päässä hänestä, miehen violetit silmät tutkivat tätä ja Ivan tunsi jäykistyvänsä tuon tutun katseen alla.

"Tino." Ivan henkäisi ja tajusi liian myöhään sanovansa nimen ääneen. Ivan kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään nopeasti pois.

"Ivan." Hän kuli lyhyemmän miehen sanovan hämmästyneesti."IVAN" Mies huusi ja lähti kävelemään tämän perään. Ivan kiihdytti vauhtiaan. Hän ei halunnut tavata miestä, hän ei _pystynyt_! Tähän asti Ivan oli pystynyt elämään, sillä hän ei ollut kuullut suoraa tuomiota entiseltä pariltaan, salaiselta rakkaudeltaan, mutta nyt, tuomio oli aivan liian lähellä, hän halusi pois. "Ivan Braginski!" Mies huusi tämän perään ja Ivan kuuli tämän ottavan pari juoksu askelta. Lyhyempi mies tarrasi tämän käteen. Ivan pysähtyi mutta ei kääntynyt. Tino otti Ivanin olkapäästä kiinni ja siirtyi tämän eteen. Ivan oli kohdistanut katseensa maahan ja hänen platinanvalkeat hiuksensa peittivät hänen kasvonsa.

Ivan pelkäsi, hän tunsi kyynelten täyttävän hänen silmänsä. Hän puri huultaan ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, pian hän kuulisi sen, oman henkilökohtaisen kuolemantuomionsa. Pian hän tunsi lämpimän käden kasvoillaan, käsi nosti tämän kasvoja niin että pian hän tuijotti lyhyttä miestä suoraan silmiin. "Se olet sinä." Tino sanoi hiljaa. Ivan järkyttyi kun näki kyynelten täyttävän vaaleahiuksisen miehen violetit silmät. Tino kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja syleili tätä.

Ivanin mielen tila oli sekava, hänen olisi tehnyt mieli syleillä lyhyempää miestä mutta hänestä tuntui kuin se olisi kiellettyä hänelle. "Tino…minä…" Ivan aloitti mutta ei löytänyt sanoja.

"Miksi?" Tino sanoi kasvot Ivanin pehmeässä kaulahuivissa. Ivan tunsi kauhun tulvivan sydämeensä, pian se tulisi, tuomio. "Miksi Ivan?" Ivan tunsi kuinka pala hänen kurkussaan sattui ja hänen sydäntään kivisti. Tino katsoi nyt Ivania suoraan, kyyneleet olivat tehneet hänen silmistään hieman punertavat. "Miksi sinä lähdit?"Ivanin silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä. Tino ei tuominnut häntä, Tino ei syyttänyt häntä.

"Minä…Silloin siellä piirityksessä…Minä…se oli minun…syytä" Ivan yritti, hän yritti sanoa sen ääneen, hän yritti kertoa Tinolle, että se oli hänen syynsä, oli hänen syynsä että nuorempi mies oli melkein kuollut. Että hän, oli melkein tappanut rakastamansa miehen. Kyyneleet alkoivat valua, miehen purppuraisista silmistä

Tino katsoi Ivanin kärsivää katsetta ja kyynelehtiviä kasvoja hieman hämillään. Tino pyyhki pari kyyneltä kädellään. "Ivan, ei hätää. Se _ei_ ollut _sinun_ syysi " Kyyneleet alkoivat valua vuolaammin, mutta nyt ne olivat helpotuksen kyyneleitä, anteeksiannon kyyneleitä, ilon kyyneleitä. Ivan yritti pyyhkiä silmiään mutta kyyneleet eivät loppuneet. Kun Ivan oli tyyntynyt, hänen onnistui katsoa Tinoa suoraan silmiin. Tino vastasi miehen katseeseen hellästi. "Minä ikävöin sinua. Kukaan ei osannut naurattaa minua niin kuin sinä, " Tino sanoi luoden nyt oman katseensa maahan" kukaan ei tullut sanomaan' Hei Tino mennään ottamaan vodka paukut kun vuoro loppuu', minulla ei ole ollut oikeaa paria kahteen vuoteen, kukaan ei pystynyt ottamaan paikkaasi. Kaikki…Kaikki pitivät minua heikkona, kukaan ei uskonut minuun, kaikki vain huolehtivat minusta, kukaan ei tullut ja sanonut 'Katsotaan kumpi tänään voittaa' ja ottanut mittaa omista ja minun voimista." Tässä vaiheessa Tino halasi Ivania ja puhui kasvot miehen rintaa vasten. "Tunsin itseni hyödyttömäksi, kuin olisin ollut vaivaksi kaikille." Maahan putosi nyt pari kyyneltä vaikka suurin osa niistä oli Ivanin paidassa. "Olen ollut tyhjä, kuin ontto runko jolla ei ole sydäntä."Ivan tunsi suunnatonta kipua sydämessään. Tino oli vetäytynyt Ivanin syleilystä ja katsoi tätä nyt suoraan silmiin hymyillen hieman. "En ole osannut rakastua…uudelleen." Ivan katsoi Tinoa suu hieman auki ja silmät selällään. Hän tunsi kasvoillensa nousevan pienen punan. Tino katsoi maahan kasvot punaisina. "Anteeksi, minun ei olisi pitänyt…" Tino aloitti mutta, Ivan keskeytti tämän nostamalla tämän leukaa hieman. He katsoivat toisiinsa, Tinon kasvot olivat kirkkaan punaiset. Sitten Ivan painoi hellästi huulensa Tinon huulia vasten. Tino kietoi hitaasti kätensä Ivanin kaulan ympärille, suudelman loputtua he seisoivat niin jonkin aikaa.

"No…Miten olisi pari vodka paukkua, Tino?" Ivan kysyi hymyillen lempeästi Tinolle, ja Tino hänelle. Pitkän talven jälkeen oli koittanut kevät.


End file.
